Sugar Dance
( ) |artist = The Just Dance Band |year = 2017 |dlc = March 8, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm =3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = Cyan |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SugarDance |audio = |choreo = |perf = Manuel Constantinohttps://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=73 }}"Sugar Dance" by The Just Dance Band is featured on as a code-unlockable track and on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has black sunglasses and hair, and is wearing a gray colored beanie. He has a black and red jacket with yellow symbols on it, and a gold strip at the bottom of the jacket. The dancer also wears a gold chained necklace along with it. He is also wearing black pants with red shoes. Background The background is black background with blue orbs floating around and several animations related to the coach s movements, such as pink or blue fiery trails forming a circle. In the verses, there is a circular, multi-colored volume spectrum that surrounds the dancer and follows him. Some of the lyrics appear in the background in different neon fonts. In the bridge, the blue orbs are replaced by purple zooming lines, along with two blue holograms of the coach on his sides and purple intersecting circles that, like the volume spectrum, follow the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: '''Hold your arms out and point upward. '''Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and then bring them down, with your left leg behind your right and nod your head. Gold Move 3: Lift your right arm and drop your left arm, both at a right angle and nod your head twice Sugardance gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sugardance gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sugardance gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sugardance gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sugardance gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugardance gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Unlocking Instructions To unlock Sugar Dance, go to the "Redeem Code" section in the Extras/Options Menu and type in "dance" (the code is not case-sensitive). This only works on 8th generation consoles (Wii U, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One) and the Nintendo Switch. Trivia *''Sugar Dance'' is the second song by The Just Dance Band to be in the series, after All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). *''Sugar Dance'' can be heard in the Behind-The-Scenes footage of Footloose, John Wayne, Kissing StrangersFile:Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US), Swish SwishFile:Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US), and DespacitoFile:Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US). *One can redeem and play this song when playing the game for the first time. Gallery Game Files Sugardance cover generic.jpg|''Sugar Dance'' Sugardance cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sugardance banner bkg.png| menu banner Sugardance ava.png|Avatar on Sugardance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sugardance menu.png|''Sugar Dance'' on the menu Sugardance load.png| loading screen Sugardance coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Videos Official Audio Sugar Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Sugar Dance - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by The Just Dance Band Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Leaked Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pop Songs